


After Chloe

by Cityraven



Category: Lucifer Morningstar - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityraven/pseuds/Cityraven
Summary: What happens to Lucifer Morningstar after his beloved Chloe Decker passes away? Grab your hankies and find out





	After Chloe

The grey skies opened and the rain poured from the heavens like molten silver – as if the angels did indeed weep and mourn among themselves.  
The rain drowned out the ministers last words – washing them away with the tears of the others who stood huddled together over the fresh dirt at their feet. Close friends and family stood soaked to the skin even with umbrellas – their grief so overwhelming they didn’t seem to notice the rain hitting them or even care.  
One figure stood alone at the opposite end of the minsters spot. He was dressed in grey – the suit immaculate at the funeral now sodden as was his matching shirt and silk tie. His shoes – Italian leather- were soaked through. He didn’t’ care. Lucifer Morningstar grieved as he had loved - fiercely.  
He looked up and around at the gathered group of people. His step daughter Beatrix – hard to imagine her as the little girl – the ‘Spawn’ – with the beautiful large dark brown eyes that indeed stolen his heart long before he even knew it. Now she stood there with her husband Ben and their two children – Sonya and Leif – Chloe’s first grandchildren. Beatrix – she had left behind the diminutive ‘Trixie’ a long time ago – was dressed in a solemn charcoal black skirt and matching jacket, although she wore a heavy grey coat to protect her from the rain. Underneath she wore a brilliant yellow blouse – a sharp contrast against the grey and black day. “It was Mom’s favorite colour “she had explained to Linda at the funeral “I want to honour and remember her like she was – always happy and bright “Linda had hugged her and told Beatrix that it was the best thing she could have done as tribute to her mother.  
Beatrix had followed her mother’s footsteps – joining the police academy and becoming first a good ‘beat cop’ and then quickly rising in the ranks to make detective. She had become frustrated though with the justice system and enrolled in law school where she had met her future husband. Both shared a passion for justice. Beatrix had graduated with honours and worked hard for various law firms and agencies. Now her, her husband and few others had their own law firm – specializing in helping those with little resources find justice.  
She glanced at her step-father and sighed. ‘He looks lost and alone ‘she thought. ‘Mom was his entire world’  
Lucifer glanced to his right and saw the twins Ahlai – his daughter and Jabin – his son – standing there with their own families. He was always struck by the sheer beauty of them – Ahali; tall and slim with her silver hair – now braided and covered by a hat and veil , vibrant blue eyes streaked with silver and alabaster pale skin gleaming against her black outfit. . She had been the ‘smart one’; quick to walk and talk and manipulate the physical world. She had always had an affinity for words and numbers and now managed ‘Morningstar Investments’ the large and busy company that now made its principal stockholders very rich. But she was compassionate as well – every one of their employees – even those employed by subsidy companies – were paid well and received good benefits. They made huge donations to charitable organizations and provided scholarships to a variety of causes. All their buildings were as environmentally sustainable as well. If she hadn’t inherited any of Chloe’s physical attributes she had her mother’s kindness and compassion bred into her bones.  
She was also a wonderful mother to her young son – Mikal who was now being held by his father Rudi. While not married to each other they were close – bonded by their son. 

Next to Ahlai stood Jabin – her brother and exact opposite in just about every way. Long dark wavy hair – usually done up in some fantastic style now hung long and loose down his back, dripping water like grey pearls. His dark skin and hazel brown eyes – striped with gold – set him apart from his fair sister. He was the ‘creative’ one – growing up thoughtful as if considering every implication of his actions. He had also been the first to read and write and expressed himself at an early age in a creative way. He was also astoundingly musically inclined – learning to play the piano, violin and guitar all before high school. Needless to say his singing voice was beautiful – rich and golden and compared to what angels must sound like. Only Lucifer could vouch for that.  
His son was also an accomplished painter and sculptor and always trying to find other ways to express himself.  
But Jabin had been also the one that Chloe had worried about the most. He had been restless in his youth – leaving university to travel and explore different pathways. Unfortunately he had succumbed to using various drugs to explore those pathways and had over indulged himself many times. However in the last few years – much to his parents relief – he had ‘found himself’; returned to university and graduated, settled down with his partner Keith and as an art teacher now taught art and music to inner city children.  
Lucifer then glanced at the others in the small crowd – friends of his and Chloe’s including Linda – getting older but no less feistier or beautiful – and Ella. Next to Beatrix – Lucifer noticed was Dan and his second wife Annie and their two children – come to no doubt support Beatrix and to pay tribute to the woman he had once loved so much.  
A touch to his elbow brought him back. It was still raining but not as hard as it had been he noticed.  
“Lucifer” said a voice “It’s time to go” He looked over and found Linda next to him. “Hmm..?” he asked.  
“I said it’s time to go…people are getting cold and wet and the children…” she said to him.  
Go? He thought. Go where? And why? He thought looking at her blankly. Where ever he went Chloe would never be there.  
“Lucifer” Linda repeated “I know you are grieving for her. We all are. But right now it’s time for us to leave and go to the reception” She said. “The needs of the living are important as well” She gestured to the group of people near them. “The children especially are getting cold” she added.  
Lucifer nodded “Of course and forgive me for being so rude” he said and turned to face the crowd. “My apologies for keeping you all here” he began “And I want to thank you all for coming to help me mourn the passing of my beloved wife” He paused to clear his throat and continued “I invite you all to the reception where we can celebrate Chloe’s life surrounded by friends “he said and motioned to the fleet of vehicles waiting for them in the lane way. There was a moment of hesitation and then as one they all headed to the comfort of the cars with Linda still tugging at Lucifer’s cuff. 

 

The reception was held in the hotel where Lucifer had been staying since Chloe had been readmitted to the hospital as he couldn’t bear to stay alone in the house they lived in. Not that he spent much time in his lavish suite – he was there to wash, change his clothes confer with Liz and Tim who were his personal assistants about business affairs - and try to sleep when Chloe insisted. Instead he had spent as many waking hours with his wife and had been there at the end.  
The banquet rooms were filled with flowers and tables groaned with the weight of hot and cold food piled on it. The bar was stocked with every drink – alcoholic and non – imaginable.  
Lucifer wandered around – eating something if he was given a plate of food or drinking something if offered to him. He made small talk with the people who had come to pay their respects to Chloe – friends and co-workers mainly. He listened to their stories about her and accepted their condolences. But he only wanted everyone to leave so he could be alone with his grief.  
He wandered over to a window gazing outside – the rain had stopped but the sky remained grey and overcast.  
He sighed…what would life be like – he wondered – without his beloved wife, friend and lover beside him?  
“Lucifer’ – the sound of a voice brought him back and he turned to find Dan standing next to him holding out a glass of amber liquid. Dan also held a glass.  
“Dan” Lucifer said accepting the tumbler “Thank you” he said.  
“What ever happened to ‘Detective Douche?” Dan asked – a small smile on his lips.  
“Ah, yes, about that...” Lucifer began but Dan waved his free hand. “No problem, and yeah I was kinda of a douche back in the day” he said. “I messed up big time with Chloe and never got my ‘happy ever after’ with her” the former detective now turned security consultant said.  
“Yes but ‘happy ever afters’ end “remarked Lucifer and took a sip of the whiskey.  
“Yeah, and I am lucky that I got a second chance with Annie” said Dan “She’s one of the best things that ever happened to me” he ended. Lucifer nodded “I am glad that you found someone…Chloe was as well “he said.  
The two men stood sipping their drinks for a moment longer.  
Dan looked at the still handsome man next to him and smiled. He had hated Lucifer Morningstar when he had first met him and had been livid when Chloe fell in love – and then married him. However over the years he had come to see how happy his ex-wife was and how Lucifer took such good care of his step-daughter – except for that one time when Beatrix had been kidnapped. His attitude had slowly changed and he now respected Lucifer greatly.  
He raised his glass “To Chloe” he said. Lucifer raised his and the glasses made a clink as they toasted the woman they both had loved. Still did in fact.  
“I was coming over to say good-bye” Dan said “Just want you to know that if you need anything just let me know” he finished.  
“Thank you Dan…and the same goes for me as well” Lucifer responded “Thank you for coming as well”, I know it meant a lot to Beatrix” he said. Dan nodded and turned away. Lucifer saw him and his wife and two children leave the banquet hall and envied them their togetherness. 

The reception room was thinning out and people had come by to say their farewells before they left. The mounds of food had been eaten, the drinks drank and even the flowers looked wilted.  
Ahlai came over to where her father sat with her husband following carrying their son. “Dad we have to go…Mikal is getting fussy and needs a nap” she said. “Of course my dear” Lucifer said to his daughter. “Will you have dinner with us this week?’ his daughter asked. “Of course just call and I will be over there” answered Lucifer and his daughter nodded and hugged her father. “I know you are sad” she began “But life goes on okay?” she said “Don’t dwell on losing Mom but on the time you had together “Ahlai said releasing him and giving him one of her dazzling smiles. Rudi came up and shook Lucifer’s hand and Lucifer planted a tiny kiss on his grandson’s nose making the child frown and turn away hiding his face in his father’s shoulder. “Ah, he’s just shy” said Rudi with a tired smile. Lucifer nodded and the small family departed.  
Lucifer looked around the room. Already the staffs were cleaning up – removing dishes, cutlery, glasses and cups and empty trays. One of them – a young man with the name ‘Steve’ emblazoned on a name tag hurried over to where he was standing. “Excuse me Mr. Morningstar “he began “It’s the policy of the hotel to donate left over food to a local soup kitchen and with your permission we would like to do so” he said. Lucifer gave him a small smile. In the time he had spent with Chloe he had learned the benefits of being benevolent and generous to others. “Of course” he answered. “What about the flowers?” Steve asked. Lucifer looked at him “Are they edible as well?” he asked “Ah, no sir it’s just we, well we donate flowers to nursing homes and the hospital if they are still fresh and we were wondering if that is alright with you as well” Steve answered.  
Lucifer sighed. Details, details and more details to come. “Of course, but please remove any cards that were sent to me and give them to” – he scanned the thinning crowd and found Liz – “to my assistant” he nodded as he finished. Steve nodded back and went back to finish cleaning up.  
“Lucifer” He turned and smiled to find Beatrix standing there with her husband and their children “How are you holding up?” she asked her step-father as they hugged.  
“As best as I can” Lucifer said releasing her and kneeling down to smile at Sonya and Leif. He adored his step grandchildren as much as his own. “How are you today?” He asked them. Sonya – seven and looking like a miniature version of her mother lowered her eyes before she spoke “I’m sad because Mom says Grandma is in Heaven” she said in a low whisper. “Yes, your Grandma is in Heaven” Lucifer said “But don’t be sad because she is very happy there “he said. He knew for certain that she would be. “But how can she be happy when everyone is sad here?” asked Leif who took after his blond and blue eyed father. Lucifer smiled  
“I think there’s another lawyer in your family” he said to his stepdaughter. “That is a good question – but your Grandma is always going to be here” he said tapping the five year olds chest at where the heart lay. “And she will always be looking down at you and your sister” Lucifer added. Both children nodded and gave Lucifer a hug. He stood and smiled again at Beatrix. 

“We’ll see you in a few days” Beatrix said as they began to leave. Lucifer nodded – the reading of Chloe’s will still needed to be done. They left.  
“Hey Dad” the low melodic voice of his son Jabin came to him. “Keith and I are leaving in a minute and wanted to know if you wanted to come back with us” he said. Lucifer smiled at his son – as beautiful as his twin sister. “No, that is fine” he said “I need to take care of some things at home” he said.  
“You can have Liz or Tim take care of anything like that or anyone of a dozen employees” countered Jabin with a frown on his lips.  
“No really, I want to do it and I wouldn’t think of imposing on you and Keith” Lucifer said.  
“No imposition at all Lucifer ” said a new voice behind him and Lucifer turned to find Keith - the handsome red haired and green eyed man that was his son’s partner.” In fact I insisted on it in the first place” he added  
“And I am grateful” responded Lucifer “But really there are some things that I need to do first and frankly I just want to be alone for a little while” he finished.  
Jabin and Keith looked at each other and nodded their heads “Okay, Dad if you insist but call us if you need anything” Jabin said sternly. He thought being alone would be the last thing that his dad should be right now – but he knew better to push him.  
“I will son, I promise” Lucifer said embracing his son and partner “Thank you so much” he said letting them go.  
It was Linda who escorted him up to his suite.  
“Are you sure that you don’t want to talk?” she asked Lucifer as he puttered around with his suitcases. “Thank you but really, I am fine” he answered tucking a pair of socks into a side pocket of the case.  
“Lucifer Morningstar” Linda said her voice taking on a commanding tone “Look me in the eye and say that to my face” she demanded.  
He turned to face her “Alright, I am not ‘fine’ in fact I am as far from being fine as I am from Mars” Lucifer snapped.  
“Understandable” Linda said folding a shirt and placing it carefully in one of the suitcases. “Now do you want to talk about it”?  
Lucifer hesitated. He was afraid that if he opened up to Linda he would never stop telling her how much he missed and needed Chloe and he knew if he began to cry; he wouldn’t stop until the suite was flooded with water.  
“I can’t. Not now…not for a while yet” he said honestly. Linda nodded and folded a pair of silk boxer shorts.  
“Whenever you are ready” she began and put her hand on Lucifer’s arm “call me – no matter when “she finished. Lucifer smiled at her and nodded. They hugged and Linda reluctantly left the room.  
Lucifer finished his packing and called for room service and an Uber.  
But he had no idea where he was going. 

The penthouse was dark and filled with shadows. It had been ages since he or anyone had stayed there. The club below – the original Lux - had been closed for years – only opened for special occasions – personal celebrations and fundraisers.  
Lucifer sighed and flicked on the lights. All the furniture – including his piano – were covered in white sheets to protect them from the dust. He placed his one suitcase – the rest were still in his car trunk – on the floor and made his way around the place – slipping off the sheets as he went. He had decided to come here and rest until he decided what to do next. He didn’t want to go back to the home that he and Chloe had shared – had raised their children in. In fact he decided never to cross that threshold ever again if he could. He glanced at the liquor cabinet mounted on the wall lite with soft amber light and gave a small smile. The cabinet was filled with some of the most exotic and potent liqueurs known and he had need of all of them now. He made his way to the bedroom – the furniture also draped in white sheets. How many lovers had he taken to bed? He wondered and of all of them only one had ever mattered to him. The last woman he had been with. He wandered away through the empty kitchen and back to the living area. He would need some food, he thought but he could send Tim or Liz to stock up or have it delivered. He smiled broadly remembering the first time – and the last – that he had gone grocery shopping with Chloe and Beatrix – how that had led them to getting their groceries delivered to them from then on. So many good memories he thought reaching up to the amber lit cabinet and pulling out a bottle. He found a glass and sat down on the couch. Time to get start getting rid of them. 

The door buzzed and Lucifer awoke. He pushed the fog of alcohol and sleep away from him. “Come in its open” he said getting up and searching for his wallet. He wondered if he had ordered Asian or Italian again, or something different. Actually he couldn’t remember ordering anything but it didn’t matter anyway. In fact he really didn’t care.  
Ever since having dinner with his daughter and her family and the reading of Chloe’s will he had been here – secluded in his penthouse drinking and eating junk food. The only other people he had seen were the delivery people who brought him food and alcohol. He brushed off requests from his family and friends with feeble excuses and they seemed to sense his need for being alone.  
The door opened and there stood Mazikeen. “Oh, it’s you” Said Lucifer looking surprised “What are you doing here?” he asked. Maze waltzed into the penthouse and gave a good look around it. “I could ask the same thing” she said “It looks like you had a party and didn’t invite me” She gazed at Lucifer “And you look like shit boss” she added.  
Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. “So what?” he said. “So what indeed” answered Maze and rummaged in the cupboard for a clean glass. “Really Lucifer, what have you been doing?”  
Lucifer waved his arm around “Pretty much what it looks like: eating junk food and drinking” he said. “Are you getting any?” asked Maze as she poured herself a drink. “Any what?” asked Lucifer? Maze looked at him as if he had three heads.  
“Sex; nooky, pussies, dick cock, whatever you call it are you getting any?” She asked again taking a swig. “Absolutely not”! Stated Lucifer horrified. Finding comfort in another lover was the farthest thing in his mind right now. “And Maze, how dare you even think I would do that with Chloe just barely in the ground” he snapped.  
“Ah, Lucifer it’s been almost two months since the funeral..” Maze pointed out “And yes, I know you loved her – she was a good person – for a human – but it’s time to move on – get out there and get busy!” she said.  
Lucifer glowered at her – how dare she he thought. Chloe hadn’t been some mere causal relationship but his whole life. “Thank you for that advice Mazikeen” he said his voice ice and steel “But I think you should go” he said.  
“Oh the great Lucifer Morningstar – Lord of Hell – now a whiny, bloated, drunken smelly man surrounded by garbage telling me” Maze snapped “to leave?” She laughed. “You should see yourself Lucifer – you look like crap, you smell awful and this place looks worse than the Augean Stables before Hercules got to them”  
Lucifer strode towards her his eyes flashing red “Maze leave me now!” he roared  
“Or what?” she said “You know why people are leaving you alone?” She asked “Why your children and Beatrix aren’t here? Why they don’t even phone you? Where are Linda and Ella?” she asked “You know why they aren’t here – because they feel sorry for you, because they think you’ll snap out of this, that you will come back from this wallowing on your own” she said. Lucifer came to a stop in front of her “Maze I warn you” he said  
“Warn me about what?” she asked her hands on her hips. “Did you know that I am the only one who said you needed to be dragged back to life”? “But no, everyone talked me down from coming here said to give you more time” Maze tossed her hair – “ So I came on my own because I knew you would be like this” she added.  
Lucifer took a step backward. Had it really been almost two months since he had seen the outdoors? Had it really been that long since he talked to his children? His friends? Anyone else besides the delivery people? He shook his head and sighed.  
“Oh God, Maze, I miss her so much...” he began “I just have no idea what do without her” he said.  
“Then let’s go back to Hell” said Maze. “Go back and rule like you are supposed to be doing” she added.  
Lucifer shook his head “No, the children and grandchildren still need me…and there must be something that I can do…” he said  
Maze rolled her eyes. She doubted that Lucifer’s and Chloe’s children ‘needed’ anything – they were after all half angel. Yet if it got Lucifer out of this pigsty and back into the world….” I am sure they need you “she said “And the others as well” she added. Lucifer nodded.  
“What should I do first?” he asked her. Maze smiled “Go get a nice long shower and I’ll clean this – she motioned to the mess around her – cleaned up okay?”  
Lucifer smiled and turned to leave “Thanks Maze” he said  
Lucifer entered the shower after stripping off his soiled clothes. The hot water battered his body and he welcomed the heat and feel of it on his skin. He lathered up with soap and shampoo that had apparently been left behind by Chloe – it smelled of roses and lilacs. He breathed deep wondering how many times she had washed with it and he had smelled it on her. Had he smelled it on her? He wasn’t sure – there was so much to remember – the colour of her eyes and hair. How she loved bacon. The first kiss she had given him – light and soft on his lips. So many memories. He sighed relaxing for the first time in ages leaning against the marble wall of the shower….  
Maze looked around at the penthouse living area. Two people – employees of Morningstar Investments were busy picking up empty food containers and bottles and collecting ashtrays full of cigarette and cigar butts. She had called Ahlai and explained the situation and she had sent over two low level employees looking to get ahead at the firm. That and a thousand dollar bonus had helped as well. She decided that she wasn’t really needed to supervise them and headed towards Lucifer’s bedroom. She stripped off her clothes and slid into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

“Maze, what the hell are you doing here?” Lucifer shouted in surprise when she stepped into the shower. “What does it look I am doing”? She answered with a smile “I thought I could you know…help you”. She smiled.  
Lucifer stepped back – carefully. “No, Maze, no I don’t want your help and I don’t need it!” he said. “Are you sure Lucifer?” she asked. “I thought it would be good for you to get some and start putting Chloe behind you” Maze said lathering up.  
“I’ll never put Chloe ‘behind me’ Maze, don’t you understand how much she meant to me?” Lucifer said inching around Maze trying not to touch any part of her beautiful body. “I didn’t mean forget her “Maze explained “Just start to put things in perspective” she added. Lucifer sighed ‘how could he make her understand?  
“Maze, I appreciate what you are trying to do. Really I do” Lucifer began “ But I feel so bad and I miss Chloe so much I don’t know what to do but I am pretty sure that” he pointed to Maze’s body “Isn’t what I should do right now” he finished.  
Maze shrugged and stepped out of the shower and began to towel off. “Okay, if you say so Boss” she said. She reached for her discarded clothes.  
Lucifer turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower himself. Maze handed him a towel and he also began to dry himself off. “Why do you feel bad “Maze asked him “I mean there wasn’t anything you could have done “  
Lucifer stopped toweling himself dry "You are beginning to sound like Linda now" he said and then " I think there was something I could have done” he added frowning. “What?” asked Maze?  
Lucifer took a deep breath “I could have asked Father to spare Chloe’s life in return for me returning to Hell” he said. He sat down on a stool next to the sink.  
“Did you?” asked Maze. “No, and that is what is eating me up inside…I didn’t ask him because I didn’t want to give in.” Lucifer replied “My pride, my blasted pride stood in the way of saving the woman I loved” he said putting his face into his hands.  
“You don’t know if your Father would have agreed to that in the first place” Maze said to Lucifer. “You know He’s not much into making deals – that’s kinda your thing” she added.  
Lucifer gave her a crooked wan smile “Yes it was and still is I guess…but I didn’t even try” he said.  
“Well, don’t beat yourself up for that” Maze said “It’ll get better Lucifer I promise” she added and smiled.  
Lucifer sighed and got up and began to look for some clean clothes. “I hope so “he said to Maze as put on some clean jeans and a tee shirt. Not his regular wardrobe choice but he wanted something comfortable and clean right now.  
“Come on, let’s go get something better to eat then junk food” Maze said as they entered the main living area – which was looking much improved.  
Maze paid off the employees and they both left with smiles. She turned to look at Lucifer who was gazing out of the window. “Come on, lets go” she said “I’m driving by the way” she added. They both left the penthouse.  
To be continued.


End file.
